


What Happens In Hawaii

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Brief mention of other characters - Freeform, Chuck Ships It, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hawaiian getaway, John Ships It, M/M, Pining, Sam Ships It, Top Dean, harlequin romance, if it seems cheesy it's mean to be, john and mary are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Divorce lawyer Castiel Novak has one week to convince his bosses he’s not a “lonely, workaholic.” And it’s not going to be easy. In a moment of insanity, Castiel agrees to bring his fiancé to the corporate retreat in Maui. But there’s one problem: he hasn’t got a fiancé.Enter Dean Winchester—six feet of sexy, sculpted police muscle and Castiel’s best friend. Dean needs a date for his cousin’s island wedding—someone to stop the family matchmakers, aka his mom. The chemistry between them is just a bonus.All they have to do is resist falling for their own lie. But just because their relationship is fake doesn’t mean that falling for each other won’t have real consequences!





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Destiel Harlequin Challenge. It was a blast to do and my first time with fake/pretend relationship trope! 
> 
> Special thanks to the Mods for hosting this! To Samikitten for once again being the awesome beta that she is and to loveinghybrid for walking me through minor melt downs.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when the familiar faces sitting at the round high top table, came into view. He had called an emergency meeting of what his friends had called The Guild. Needing desperately to figure out how to fix his current situation.  
  
“Cas!” Dean Winchester, the one current dressed in his black patrol uniform, shouted over the live music and waved him over. Dean’s brother, Sam, and Castiel’s cousin, Charlie, were also at the table.   
  
“Hey guys,” Castiel greeted as he wiggled out of his trench coat and suit jacket. “Thank you all for coming. Where’s Kevin and Jo?”   
  
“Kevin had to work late, some report is due by the morning and Jo is at home,” Charlie supplied frowning at the mention of Jo being home. “She called me this morning and told me that she wasn’t feeling good.”   
  
“Morning sickness?” Sam didn’t even bother lifting his head from his phone when addressing Charlie. Dean being the big brother he is, smacked Sam in the back of the head. “Ow!” Sam looks up and glares at his brothers.   
  
“Jesus, kid. Manners,” Dean muttered.   
  
Charlie laughs at the exchange while Castiel looks around for the waitress. “Yeah, that or she’s got that flu that the kids at daycare are passing.” Charlie visibly shudders causing the others to laugh.   
  
“Why are you trying to have a child if they clearly bother you?” Castiel tilts his head at the redheaded woman.   
  
Charlie rolls her eyes. “It’s not that the children bother me. It’s the germs and the drool and ick,” she shudders again.   
  
Dean laughs and shakes his head. “Get used to it. This one,” he points at Sam who has his nose buried in his screen again. “He was a walking snot bag until he hit double digits. He still stinks though.”   
  
“Only on burrito night,” Castiel and Sam said in unison, causing the table to crack up.   
  
“Alright, alright. I’m gonna change into street clothes, then we’re getting a beer and finding out why our cleric has called this meeting.” Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze before wandering off.   
  
Charlie looked at Castiel. “This isn’t game related is it?” she asked narrowing her hazel eyes at him.   
  
“I’m afraid not.”   
  
Charlie nodded and leaned over Sam to see what he was up to. Castiel was actually scared about what he was about to tell his group of friends. He was on the verge of making partner at Milton, Cohen and Grace. The president and main partner, Richard Milton, also Castiel’s uncle, was stepping down and retiring in light of his niece’s – also Castiel’s half-sister - marriage. In doing so this would open up a spot for partner and rumor had it that the higher ups wanted the Novak name on the building.   
  
That’s not what scares him. He has worked hard for years to get this to this point and would be made the youngest partner in the firm’s history. It was actually a dream of his since he was a child. He had looked up to his uncle and was eager to help others. He had a unique ability to get others out of trouble, even at a young age he could talk not only himself, but his twin Jimmy and cousin Anna out of most trouble. That was always the joke though, Castiel could talk you out of trouble, and Jimmy could figure out the costs to keep you out. One brother was good with words where it counted, the other good with numbers.   
  
Unfortunately, Castiel’s super focused timeline left him with what the partner’s call zero social life. This of course was completely untrue as he was currently sitting with three of his five best friends. But when the firm is looking to do some rebranding and to improve their image, having partners who have families has been something they prided themselves on. While yes, a majority of their clients were going to court for legal separations, the firm had always preached family values. With the times changing and different gender identities as well as sexual orientations being accepted more and more each day, the firm wants to try and show that they too, are inclusive to those who may identify differently.   
  
In other words, Castiel was told that he needed to show the firm that he was interested in settling down. At this point they had assumed that he had casual hook ups and worked the majority of the time, which was farther than the truth, unless you counted his hand as a hookup, otherwise he was doing that least twice a week. But this wasn’t why he was afraid to talk to his friends. They all knew that he identified himself as pansexual, utterly indifferent to gender when it came to sexual attraction. Hell, even Dean, the person he was closest too, knew Castiel was attracted him. He was also attracted to Meg, one of the waitresses here at The Roadhouse. The point is that didn’t matter to his friends.   
  
The fact of the matter was the firm is having a retreat in Maui and Castiel has been told under no uncertain circumstances is he not to come without his significant other.   
  
“Wait can they even do that?” Charlie asked.   
  
“In this case yes,” Castiel sighed before slamming back one of the four shots of whiskey, Meg had placed in front of him. “Some stupid bullshit about bringing families closer and how we’re a family.”   
  
“Maui?” Sam asked scrolling through his phone.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Sam has an app open and he’s tapping at his phone. “When?”   
  
“Next month. July tenth through the fourteenth I believe. But I would be coming back that following Monday.”   
  
“Oh, well that’s perfect.”   
  
“Sharing is caring, Sammy,” Dean chimed in.   
  
“Gwen’s wedding is July sixteenth. If you take Cas, you’re guaranteed a free pass from mom and Aunt Helen and you know if you don’t RSVP with a plus one they will have a date for you.”   
  
Dean cringed visibly and reached for one of Castiel’s shots. Cas laughed and slapped his hand away. “Get your own.”   
  
Dean poked his tongue out at his friend and was successful stealing the shot this time. “Suck it up, Cas. And, Sammy you’re a genius. I’ll go with Cas to his thing and Cas you can come with me to mine.”   
  
Charlie started laughing and shaking her head. “Good god this is like some bad fanfiction. Pretend boyfriends.”   
  
Dean reached to the basket of fried pickles and out of habit, handed one of the two he picked up to Cas. “I prefer pretend lovers,” Dean smiled with a cocky grin, making Castiel roll his eyes.   
  
“Yeah well start practicing on your kissing technique. You know mom’s going to want proof.”

  
Castiel looked down, using his phone as an excuse to avoid eye contact as the back of his neck started to tinge pink.   
  
“Nah, I like the element of surprise better,” was Dean’s response.


	2. Preparations

 

Castiel stood outside his apartment waiting for Dean. Apparently Dean didn’t have a suit to save his life and needed Castiel’s help since he was “swimming in monkey suits”. Castiel didn’t mind helping Dean, it got him out of the house and his mind of the impending farce they had agreed upon. Okay that was a lie, it didn’t take his mind off of it. If anything, it made it more prominent in the forefront of his mind.

There were so many logistics that they had to plan for. Back stories that they needed to create and practice so that they can answer questions flawlessly. He had even gone as far as making lists for each of them to review. It felt rather silly, going to these lengths. After all, Castiel knew Dean almost as well as Dean knew himself.

The roar of an engine coming down the road snaps Castiel out of his thoughts. The sound so familiar that his body hums and greets it like a lover’s kiss. The sound of the Dean’s ’67 Impala had always put Castiel to ease. Not the owner, the car, or at least that’s what Castiel tells himself.

Dean pulls up to the curb and pushes the passenger door open. “Heya, Cas,” he greets with a grin.

“Hello, Dean,” He responds as he slides into the passenger side. The scent of Dean’s woodsy cologne mixed with the well cared for leather fills his lungs and he takes a breath in. The high it gives him is much better than any of the weed he had smoked as a teenager in his rebellious years.

Once Cas was inside the car and buckled, Dean pulled away from the curb. Both men were silent, happy to enjoy each other’s company as the sounds of Roger Water’s floated from the Impala’s speakers. Castiel always loved how Dean had Pink Floyd ready for their adventures, even if he tells everyone that ‘driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.’

Dean clears his throat, grabbing Castiel’s attention. “So, uh, Cas.. I have a favor to ask.”

“Of course, Dean.”

“You think you can come to dinner at my folks house after this?”

Castiel smiles. “I’d love too. You know I enjoy Mary’s cooking.” He watches Dean’s reaction and notices that the man besides him is blushing.

“Uh, yeah about that. I need you to act like we’re dating.”

Castiel’s eyes widen comically so. “Oh!”

“We can think of it as a practice run,” Dean offers lamely.

“Yes,” Castiel nods in agreement. “Of course, what could it hurt?”

“Exactly. It’ll be like when you would do the mock trials.”

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh. “God I hope not.”

Dean’s chuckle helped ease the sudden tension Castiel was feeling. “Well, I mean, there might be hand holding and at least a hug or two. And I don’t recall you kissing the other council.”

“Kissing?” Cas didn’t mean to choke on the word.

“Well, I mean yeah. Shit man, I didn’t know if you wanted to do PDA or not. I should have asked first. Fuck.”

“No, no, no, Dean it’s okay. You’re completely right, this is something we needed to air out now.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. And I’ve never really seen you date, so I didn’t know.”

“I understand. I wouldn’t be opposed to a touch or embrace. But I don’t know about kissing.” Castiel frowns at his reflection in the front windshield. Only because he knows full and well that he would want nothing more than to kiss Dean, but he’s too chicken shit to admit it.

“How about this,” Dean starts, his thumbs drumming a rhythm in his own head. “The kissing thing, we play by ear. It’s totally plausible that a couple, like us,” he gives Cas a wink before signalling his turn. “After being together,” he gives Castiel a significant look.

“Oh uh, three years?”

Dean nods. “I like it. Three years. Friends to lovers. Yeah that works,” he grins at Cas, while keeping his eyes on the traffic ahead of them. “So, after being together for three years, we’re done with that honeymoon phase. We still embrace and hold hands. Pet names are more for private time.”

Cas can’t help but give Dean a teasing smile. “But I want to call you sugar plum, babe.”

Dean scowls and shakes his head. “No. Babe is okay, if needed. But come on, Cas? Are we really that couple?”

Castiel's chuckles and shakes his head. “I suppose not. It was fun while it lasted.”

Dean rolls his eyes as he parks. “Come on let's get me a monkey suit.”

Castiel nods and follows Dean. Dear God, help him but if he thought his best friend looked good in his police uniform, the three piece Armani suit he selected for his cousin's wedding was enough to send Castiel into a cardiac arrest.

This trip was going to be the death of him and he knew it.

* * *

 

As suspected Mary and John Winchester greeted him with a more critical eye than they had done in the past. While Mary was still just as easy and welcoming as she had always been, it didn't slip Castiel's notice when she would sigh happily and grin when Dean would grab Castiel's hand and squeeze it as he walked by, when he would call Cas babe, or even when Dean had given his a kiss on the cheek.

John Winchester on the other hand, looked at Castiel as if he was figuring out what caliber bullet with the right formulation for holy oil and salt would not only incapacitate him, but fatally wound him. This was unsettling for Castiel as John had at one time called him son. Tonight though he was “Castiel”.

“Don’t worry about Dad,” Sam had said at one point in the night. “He’s just shocked that Dean finally admitted his feelings for you so now he has to do the whole ‘are you good enough for my son’ routine cause that’s what is expected.”

Castiel was confused by Sam’s words, more specifically he didn’t understand why Sam would suggest that Dean had any feelings other than friendship for him.

Dinner wasn’t as awkward as Castiel had worried it would be. Mary’s dinner was delicious, as always. Castiel once again found himself stuffed to the gills and wondering where his friend could possibly store as much food as he does, especially the pie that followed.

Castiel and the Winchester brothers joined John outside for his weekly scotch and cigar, only partaking in the two on family dinner nights. Castiel politely declines both, opting for a cup of coffee.

“So,” John starts, puffing on the end of his cigar to light it from the flame of Dean’s offered zippo. “How long was this in the works?”

Dean leans back on the porch swing with Castiel, their knees touch and Dean lays his arm lazily behind Cas.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks nonchalantly.

“Well, I didn’t think you had a thing for Cas. No offense, son, but you’re not really his type.”

“Busty Asian beauty?” Castiel offers making Sam choke on his scotch and John start laughing.

“Exactly,” John chuckles.

“Hey, Cas is a beauty! What with the dark hair and bright eyes. You know I’ve always had a thing for bright eyes, Dad.”

“I know, Dean.” John puffs on his cigar, giving the two men a critical eye. Castiel shifts in his seat under the scrutiny.

“Dad, will you stop.” Dean finally huffs out, clearly annoyed now.

John nods. “Yeah, yeah. I knew you two were close, I just didn’t know you were that close.”

“We’ll we are, Dad. In fact, Cas is my date for Gwen’s wedding. Right, babe?”

Castiel looks down at the cup in his hand and nods. “Yes, Dean.” He looks up and gives Dean a small smile. “It will be fabulous. Our first vacation together.”

Dean smiles back and kissed Castiel’s temple. “Can’t wait.”


	3. Aloha

 

Both Castiel and Dean exited the plane and were greeted by women in grass skirts, who had placed a lei around each man’s neck. Dean being afraid of flying had taken medication and was still a bit loopy. So naturally he decided to see if he could get Castiel to blush.

After the beautiful Polynesian woman placed the traditional orchard lei around Dean’s neck, Dean winked at her then turned to Cas. “Babe, this the best vacation ever. Not even here five minutes and I’ve been lei’d!”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “I apologize for my partner, he’s still heavily medicated.”

The woman gives them both a kind smile and wishes them well before she moves onto the next passengers.

“Partner? Seriously? Make our arrangement sound so formal.” Dean scoffs as they go to baggage claim.

“I’m sorry?”

Dean laughs. “The great thing about the twenty-first century is that we can say we’re together, not make it sound like a business deal.”

Castiel stops and looks around. “Dean,” he hisses. “You can’t say things like that! Someone from the firm might be here and hear you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Relax, Cas. Let’s enjoy the fancy ass room your company put out for and have some fun. First to the rental.”

Cas grabs his bag and immediately drops it. “I didn’t-”

“Get a rental?” Dean interrupts. “Dude! We need a rental.”

Castiel watches as Dean takes both their bags and goes straight to the rental desk. Castiel heaves and sigh and approaches as Dean is talking to the clerk.

“So babe, convertible or Jeep?” Dean gives him a smile that tell Castiel that he had already made his choice.

“Well, Dean. Since this would be coming out of your pocket, I imagine you know what’s best.” He gives Dean his best sugary sweet smile and sees Dean’s eyes flick to his mouth and back.

“Of course, babe. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable. I know how much you hate to have things screw with your hair.”

Castiel narrows his eyes and tilts his head at Dean, wondering what he was playing at. “Well, love. You know I trust your judgement. And weren’t you the one that said the “fresh out of bed look” was “hot”? I seem to remember you saying that.” Yes Castiel used finger quotes and judging by the way Dean was biting his lip, he was trying not to laugh.

“You two are so cute, how long have you been in love?” The clerk asks.

“Four years,” Dean says without hesitation while Cas stares at him, the shock clear on his face. Dean laughs and shakes his head. “Sorry about my boyfriend. Sometimes he forgets that I was over the moon for him before he got the nerve to ask me out.

The clerks smiles. “It’s adorable,” she adds.

Soon the rental is paid for and they are loading their bags into the back of the soft top Jeep.

“Hey, Cas, about what I said back there. I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d have a problem with it.”

Castiel shakes his head. “Don’t worry, Dean. I know you were playing along and I appreciate it.” Because Castiel is avoiding looking at his best friend, he complete misses the slight hint of disappointment on Dean’s face, that he quickly replaced with his usual smile.

Dean lets out a low whistle when they get to the hotel for the firm’s retreat. Castiel worries his lip between his teeth. He had warned Dean that the trip was paid for by the firm but he wasn’t sure if he had informed him that they were to be staying at one of the more private place on the island.

“I’ll be right back, I need to get our keys and the directions to the cottage,” Castiel mumbles the last bit hoping Dean didn’t catch it.

Of course Officer Winchester and his superior hearing came to the islands. “Cottage? Wait, we’re not even staying at the hotel?”

Castiel sighs and shakes his head. “I’ll explain in a minute, I just need to let the concierge know we’re here.”

Dean nods in agreement. “And I’m coming with you. We’re a couple remember? This is the hotel that the firm is doing this thing at right?” At Castiel’s nod he continues. “Well, now it’s time to sell this thing.” He jumps out of the Jeep and rounds the hood, tossing the keys to the valet before reaching Cas’ door and opening it for him.

“Welcome to your well earned vacation, Sunshine.” Dean smiles wide and offers his hand.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel looks at Dean’s offered hand. The logical part of his brain knows that this is a silently offering and that they have to look the part in order to sell it. However, the other part of his brain is freaking out. He’s been friends with Dean for nearly ten years. Of those ten years, eight of them had been wondering what it would be like to be in this situation. Well, not in the fake relationship way, but in the way of going to do something romantic, holding hands, doing the whole cheesy romantic comedy thing.

“Cas?” Dean asks, breaking Castiel from his thoughts. Cas smiles at him and watches as Dean’s whole face lights up in response.

Castiel places his palm on the Dean’s and marvels at how their hands seems to fit together like a puzzle piece. Dean’s calloused hands from his various hobbies or car restoration and woodworking send a tingle throughout Castiel as his fingers intertwine with his. Dean smirks, as someone walks by, gawking at the two men standing in front of the opening of the Grand Wailea. Castiel can’t even feel subconscious about it because he entranced with the way Dean looks at him as he brings their hands up and places a feather light kiss onto Castiel’s knuckles. Castiel feels his face heat up and shyly looks away. Weird how Dean has the ability to make Castiel feel like a teeanger with a simple look, rather then a man in his mid-thirties.

Together they walk, hand-in-hand through the lobby straight up to the concierge desk.

“Aloha! And welcome to the Grand Wailea.” The clerk greets.

“Aloha. Check in for Mr. Novak and his guest.” Dean’s voice shows the same professionalism that Cas rarely sees him use outside of the uniform and he feels his insides melting.

“Castiel?!” A female voice calls out, causing Cas to tighten his grip on Dean’s hand. “You really did come!”

Cas turns to the sound of the voice where a very tall blonde in a power suit looked between Castiel and Dean.

“Hester,” Castiel says with a tight smile. “Hello.”

“Imagine my surprise when I saw your name on the roster for the activities this weekend,” Hester’s smile was anything but kind and Castiel felt Dean tense up besides him. “I didn’t think you did anything outside of the office.”

Castiel tried not to roll his eyes. “Yes, well here I am. Hester Harrington, this is my-”

“Fiance,” Dean interrupted.

“Yes, my fiance, Dean Winchester. Dean, this is one of our junior partners, Hester.”

“Oh, wow so are you up for senior partner like my Cas?” Dean said with the most innocent expression Castiel has ever seen him make.

“I need to find my husband,” she huffed, refusing to acknowledge Dean and stormed off.

“Who wears a pantsuit to Hawaii?” Dean mutters. It’s only then that Castiel realizes that he’s got the paperwork and keys from the concierge in his other hand.

“Fiance?” Cas hisses.

“What? Okay oops, I screwed up but I felt that was better than boyfriend.”

Castiel starts to pull him towards the door, but Dean doesn’t budge. “Wait, let’s talk about this.” Dean says.

“I would rather not, Dean.”

Dean licks his bottom lip and Castiel is entranced with the action, even though he is upset. “Listen according to your itinerary here, today is a free day. The powers that be at your firm want us to spend the day exploring the island together. So this is what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna go have lunch, we’re gonna talk about our engagement, then we’ll go to our cottage and figure out what’s next. Capisce?

Castiel sighs and pulls Dean towards Bistro Molokini. “I Capisce.”


	4. Male ʻAna

 

After a relaxing lunch on the patio where the two men agreed to a back story for the engagement, they made their way toward Baldwin Beach where their cottage awaited them. The beautiful little building was painted a dark green to match the lush bushes and trees surrounding it. In the front, which was actually the back of the structure, held a patio that looked out to the ocean. Inside itself was warm and cozy with exposed wooden beams and tropical decorating theme. It was a studio cottage, the large four poster bed in the sleeping area was positioned so that you can see the ocean as well.

There was some obvious fussing over who slept in the bed verses the completely uncomfortable couch but once again, Dean was the voice of reason, opting that they should go check out the beach and test the waters.

After a day in the sun, both men took turns in the shower, washing the salt and sand from their bodies. Once dressed and fed they both collapsed beside each other, with exhausted smiles and slurred goodnight.

Castiel was the first to wake, finding himself practically on top of Dean. His head was on Dean’s chest - when did Dean even take his shirt off? - an arm loosely thrown over Dean’s middle and his own leg over Dean’s. Telling himself not to panic he tries to pry himself away, only to feel Dean hold him in place.

Dean mutters something in his sleep as the arm around Cas’ back tightens. Castiel moves his head to look up at his friend and bite his lip to keep from smiling. Dean looks so much younger in his sleep, nothing like the officer in his early thirties that prefers to wear the uniform then work a desk job. His hair, the light brown strands usually styled in an organized mess of spikes, now free of product looks softer and fuller and Castiel’s hands itch to run through it.

“Cas,” Dean hums in his sleep making Castiel’s heart leap into his throat. “You’re staring,” Dean says after a few moments of silence making Castiel groan and shove himself off of the other man.

Dean laughs and tries to pull him back only Cas lands with his back to Dean. Dean curls himself into Cas’ back wrapping his arm around him. “We don’t have to be awake yet weirdo.”

“Dean. We’re not teenagers. You don’t have to call me a weirdo.”

Dean shushes him, his breath tickles the hair at the back of Dean’s neck. “Less talking, more sleeping.”

Castiel sighs and rolls his eyes, knowing this is a lost battle. “You’re cuddling.” he points out and receives a pinch to the side causing him to yelp.

“I don’t cuddle.”

“Fine, you’re spooning me.”

“Castiel Novak. Shut your mouth or you're going to have a grumpy fiance at the seminar.” Dean huffs nuzzling into the back of Castiel’s neck and wiggling closer. Castiel wants to point out the fact that he isn’t really his fiance but the warm puffs of air on his neck tells him that Dean has fallen back to sleep. It doesn’t take long before the combination of Dean’s body heat and breathing lulls Cas back to sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

They made it through their first “couples” seminar and Castiel was pretty sure if they were dating for real, he would have owed Dean the world’s best blow job as this must have exceeded his maximum level of chick flick-feelings talk.

But Castiel had to give Dean credit. He was all smiles, answered questions without an eye roll or huff of annoyance and laid the charm on thick. At one point even Naomi from Human Resources was impressed with how well he and Dean were matched.

After the seminar they had brunch with others in the Grand Dining Room. Dean was being what Castiel could only label as the perfect fiance. He was attentive to Cas when he spoke, laughed at all of Castiel’s horrible jokes and even offered to get things for him. It wasn’t until one of the associates, Kim Schortz, asked about Castiel ring, did Castiel start to panic.

Castiel nearly choked on his tea when she asked where it was. Dean patted him on the back asking him if he was okay. When Castiel nodded, Dean put the charm on again. “Actually, I screwed that one up.” he said with a laugh. “I gave him a ring that was the wrong size so his actual ring is being resized.” Castiel looked over at Dean wondering where in the world he learned to come up with a story so quick.

Dean starts to slide the silver band he wore on his right hand off. “In fact, we were just talking about this last night and I forgot to give this to you before, babe.” He takes Castiel’s hand and slides the band on to his left ring finger. Then places a kiss on the band and his finger.

“Ours, of course is going to be Titanium,” Dean explains to the table. “We both felt that between our hobbies, that metal would last longer. Right, Cas?”

Castiel is too stunned to speak and only nods. Dean beams at him and places a kiss on his cheek then turns to the table to continue to sweep both Castiel and his co-workers off their feet. Meanwhile Castiel is trying to convince himself that he is most definitely not in love with his best friend, nor is he imagining having the name Castiel Novak-Winchester on his business cards.

After brunch they had their choice of activities and both men eagerly decided to take the snorkeling trip as well as surfing lessons. Of course their chartered snorkeling trip had unwanted company as Hester and her husband Bartholomew were on the boat as well. Castiel merely sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw the way Hester would stare and whisper to her husband.

“She's just jealous,” Dean whispered leaning against Castiel's side.

He huffed and laugh. “Of what, Dean?” He looked to his friend to see Dean's green eyes already on him, watching him.

“I've got the best looking date here.” If Castiel didn't know any better he could have sworn Dean meant it.

“Hardly. I think I have that honor,” Castiel admitted quietly. He hadn't noticed that their bodies had started to move towards each other. He watched as Dean's eyes dropped to his lips and back to his eyes. Castiel's own sight tracked the movement of Dean's tongue when it would dart out to wet his lips.

“Cas,” Dean says softly, “I really-”

“So! Have either of you boys been snorkeling before?” A voice interrupts, the feeling of someone clapping Castiel on the shoulder brings him out of whatever fog Dean had placed him in.

Castiel didn't miss the glare Dean was giving to whomever was behind him before watching his friend's features smooth out.

“Actually, Cas here is an experienced swimmer and snorkeler.”

Castiel looks over his shoulder to see the smug smile on Bartholomew's face. “Is that so, Cas?”

“Only my fiance can call me that,” Castiel corrects. “And yes, Bartholomew, I go snorkeling every time I'm either in Mexico or Greece.”

“Oh remember our trip to Rhodes, babe?” Dean asks, wrapping his arm around Castiel's waist.

Castiel nods. “The water is very beautiful there. Such a unique shade of blue.”

That wistful smile is back on Dean's face as he studies Castiel's face. “Your eyes will forever remind me of that trip.”

Castiel tilts his head and smiles softly as Dean. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean presses a soft kiss to Castiel's forehead before returning his attention to Bartholomew. “You know Bart, that's the trip I actually proposed to Cas on.”

Castiel tried his best to keep his shock of his face. The trip that Dean was talking about was a three week vacation he had taken with his old college roommate Balthazar. Sure Castiel came back with a ton of pictures from his time in Greece and plenty of stories but to hear the same stories being told from Dean was nothing short of memorizing and even Castiel felt himself hang on every word.

When the boat reached their destination, Bartholomew excused himself and Castiel handed Dean his gear. “You're really good at lying Dean,” Castiel whispered.

Dean shrugged. “Not lying, Cas. Just adding my own spin to your stories.”

“You know if you weren't afraid of flying I would take you there. Even Italy.”

Dean paused his action of putting on his swimming fins. He was studying Castiel's face and honestly it was worrying Castiel. “I mean if you wanted too of course.”

The corner of Dean's mouth twitched up, a barely there smile. “I wouldn't mind going to Rome. See the Colosseum.”

Before Castiel could respond, the tour guide started to explain how to get into the water safely with the fin and without having the goggles crack. Dean winked at Cas as he got on the edge of the boat, his goggles in one hand. Castiel couldn't help but laugh. After all, he and Dean we both licensed scuba divers so this was a walk in the park for them.

When everyone was in the water, Castiel waited until Dean had his goggles and snorkel on before grabbing his hand and swimming a bit further away from the crowd. When he looked back at Dean he could tell his friend was smiling. The two men used their diving hand signals to communicate when one wanted to dive or go back up.

In the three hours that they were out they were able to swim with a turtle, see a school of the blue and orange Saddleback Wrasses. Both were amazed that the beauty and size of the parrotfish they saw swimming around lazily in the colorful coral.

Even after their bout of swimming, they were both amazed of the beauty nature had to offer. Although, if you were to ask Castiel, he would tell you the most beautiful thing he saw that day was Dean in the sun. The way his freckles became more prominent on his shoulders and face, and his eyes dance with pure joy that matched the smile on his face.

When they arrived back on the shore, the two decided to have a few drinks and save the surf lessons for another day. After all they had a week, why not enjoy some of the local drinks. After a quick shower and wardrobe change, the two headed to the Kapa Bar and Grill located in a hotel not that far down from their own. The place had come highly recommended and the friends were interested in trying new things.

They found a spot at a round table that gave them the perfect view of the surf below. Cas took the seat next to Dean using the view as an excuse, but really he just wanted to be closer to the man. After the day they had had thus far, Cas was hesitant to stop it.

When the waitress came by to take their order, they each ordered something off the Hawaiian favorites list. For Castiel he opted for something called the Blue Hawaiian and when Dean questioned it, his only response was, “Duh, Elvis.” For Dean, he ordered the most complicated looking drink with the funniest name. His drink of choice was the Tropical Itch, the only thing Dean could find that was made with bourbon. While neither of the men were starving, they were feeling a bit peckish and ordered some taro chips and Ahi-poke. Dean made a face when Castiel explained that the tuna was actually served diced and raw, but quickly changed it when he was reminded that he loved spicy tuna rolls.

When their drinks arrived, the men took turns trying each other's drinks and munching on their snack. Castiel was enjoying the peace that Dean had brought him and mixed with the beautiful island setting, he almost felt as if he was on a romantic getaway with the man he cared for. Three drinks later both men were rightly tipsy and feeling good.

They left the bar and headed back down the beach where some of the staff from their hotel was setting something up on the beach. Always one to lend a hand, Dean offered his assistance while Cas learned what was going on. A local dance troupe often held hula lessons and a luau for the main-landers – visitors – to learn the art of hula and enjoy in an authentic island tradition. Most luau's were held for special occasions such as celebrations of birth, unions, or even life after a loved one had passed. When Castiel heard this, he went with the spirit of their trip and announced to the organizer that he and Dean were engaged. The organizer's eyes lit up and she instantly started to speak to both men about learning a specific dance.

Soon things started to get underway as other visitors to the island joined them at the beach, taking pictures of the men and women dressed as their ancestors would for the occasion. A few wives and girlfriends, even a few men, joined in the preparations for the hula lessons. Dean and Cas were given special laurels and leis to wear as the learned how to sway their hips and gesticulate with their hands.

The dance the two men had learned was about a love of two forces driven from each other because of war but fated to be joined as one due to a profound bound that they had shared. As the raised their arms to the setting sun, they were told that this was when the koa – or fighter – reached up to the heavens where the ānela – or angel – would reach out. It was up to the dancers in this role who was saving whom, but it was clear in the way their arms would sway that it was meant to be the hold to win the other's love.

Castiel was enraptured with the movements of the others around him, more specifically, Dean. He had known that his friend had the ability to dance as he had often heard stories from both Winchester brothers of their time in various dance classes. But to see the way Dean was able to sway his hips to the rhythm of the drums and chanting, was memorizing.

When the dance was over, the local troop congratulated them on their good work and wished them the best on their future. A part of Castiel felt bad about lying to the locals but another part of him was just living in the moment. Something he usually always fails to allow himself do.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist as a dj started to play a mix of songs, pulling him close. “Dance with me,” he said, using the hand not on Castiel's hips to bring the other man's arm up around his neck.

“Are you still feeling that Tropical Itch?” Castiel teased. “You know I can't dance, Dean.” he said patiently when Dean shook his head.

“I got you, Cas.” Dean smiled at him, replacing the hand on his waist with the other so that he can drape Castiel's other arm on his shoulder. “Just follow me. It can be practice for the wedding.”

Castiel nodded and allowed Dean to pull him closer. They truly did nothing more than sway to the beat of the Ed Sheeran song that played but Castiel couldn't miss the way Dean's solid body felt pressed against him. The way his thumbs would gently graze the scant bit of skin reveal just above the waist of Castiel's low riding shorts. Or the chills that ran throughout his body with each touch of Dean's skin on his.

When the song ended they meandered off to the bonfire that was lit just as the last bit of sun could be seen over the horizon, painting the sky with beautiful shades of pinks, blues, purples and hints of oranges. Dean patted Castiel's thigh, grabbing his attention from the masterpiece mother nature was presenting to them.

“Drinks?” Dean asked, getting up from his spot and dusting the sand off of his legs and rear.

“Yes please,” Cas gave him a smile that Dean returned. He watched Dean walk off to where the event had a bar in place. His trademark smile in place as he set his order. Castiel looked back at the water, content in just being there and watching the twilight take over.

When Dean returned, he handed Cas a coconut with a straw and umbrella. Castiel laughed when he saw that Dean had a matching one.

“What?” Dean asked after he took a pull from the straw.

“I'm surprised you didn't get a local beer.”

Dean shrugged. “I figured why the hell not? We're in a tropical paradise, who cares if I have a coconut filled with a fruity drink, straw and umbrella?”

Castiel nodded, taking a sip of his own drink. The sweet mixture of coconut and pineapple fills his mouth and he moans appreciatively. His weakness is a properly made pina colada and he's pretty sure this has ruined him for all others. He see's Dean watching him from the corner of his eye.

“What?” Castiel asks. Dean shakes his head in response making Cas roll his eyes. “It's very creamy,” he notes.

Dean nods. “They used fresh churned coconut ice cream instead of ice. Or that's what the bartender told me.”

Castiel nods and both men fall into a comfortable silence watching others come and go. They watch the hula dancers, occasionally joining them or just dancing together, enjoying each other's company. Castiel lost count as to how many coconuts full of the delicious drink he consumed and he honestly didn't care.

Somehow Dean fell back from where he was sitting, laughing at a story Castiel was telling him. Him falling made Cas laugh harder until Dean pulled down with him. His shocked noise of indignation makes Dean laugh as he pushes himself onto his side, a smile on his face.

Castiel watches his friend as his own laugh slowly fades out and a smile crosses his face to match Dean's. His heart starts to race in his chest, alternating between a fast rhythm to skipping a few beats every time Dean's moss colored eyes flick to his lips.

In the blink of an eye Dean's mouth is on his, his hand tugging at the short strands of Dean's hair as Dean's own hand holds Castiel's hip. Dean's lips are soft and malleable against Castiel's own. He feels Dean's tongue dance over his bottom lip and Castiel opens up to him with a whimper that escapes his throat. The silky feel of Dean's tongue on his, the taste of the coconut and Dean invading his senses. He'd longed for this moment and now that it was here, he had hoped it would never stop.

But it had to, after all. This was the rum talking. Dean surely didn't feel the way that Castiel felt. It's only when Dean's hand slides up under his shirt and makes contact with his skin, does Castiel pull back.

Both men are panting for breath, a kiss that probably didn't last much longer than thirty seconds has left them both in a fog.

“Cas?” Dean asks.

Castiel opens his mouth to comment when one of the women from their hula lessons comes over. She apologizes for the intrusion and asks if they can sign the certificate she has for them in honor of their dance. Both agree as they are now starting to think clearly again. Dean signs it first and moves to let Cas use his back to sign as well.

The woman smiles and signs it before handing it to them and wishing them a happy stay for the rest of their trip. When Castiel looks over at Dean, he sees that his friend has a tight lipped smile as he looks out over the waters.

“Dean?” Castiel asks this time, his tone similar to the one of concern Dean had just used.

“We should head back to the room.” Dean says, standing up and not bothering to look back at Cas. Castiel agrees and follows him back to the room, wondering if he had screwed things up somehow.


	5. All An Act

 

It turns out Castiel's concerns from that night were unfounded. If anything their drunken impromptu kiss broke down a wall that helped them appear more of a couple than before. The day after while they were taking surfing lessons, Dean had surprised Castiel with a firm press of his lips to Cas' and a wink when he pulled away saying that it was for luck.

Then on their third night of the retreat, while aboard the beautiful yacht for dinner, Dean had Castiel dance with him under to moonlight. Castiel was impressed that Dean had chosen to show a romantic side. They had earned a few swoons from his co-workers and a few husbands had joked that they were making them look bad. For Castiel having Dean sing along to Etta James in his ear as he was held in Dean's stronger arms, it took everything in his power not to tell Dean how he truly felt for the man. Instead he used his own boldness to kiss him, wondering if the kiss was enough to secretly let Dean know the truth.

The remainder of the week had gone in a blur between company lunches and dinners, a new adventure on the island and just enjoying their time in the tropics. Before either men knew it, they were almost done with the retreat and about to approach the wedding.

With less the twenty four hours left with his co-workers, Castiel and Dean found themselves at the Grotto Bar enjoying cocktails and sushi while keeping cool in the water with several other couples. Hannah and her husband, Alex, had just shared how they met at her sister's wedding, she being the one to catch the bouquet and he the garter. Their story while ironic was sweet and Castiel found it fitting for his friend.

“So how did you two meet?” Inias asked Castiel and Dean.

Dean looked at Cas with an evil grin and Castiel groaned. “Please don't,” he begged but Dean chuckled and placed a kiss just under his ear. It was such an intimate touch that he didn't know if he was blushing because of the kiss or because his co-workers were about to know one of Castiel's worst nights.

“I arrested him,” Dean started and waited for the shocked looks. He laughed when Castiel motioned for another drink.

“Wait, you what?” Hannah asked with a laugh. “Castiel has a record? I honestly didn't think he drank until this past week,” she teased.

Dean laughed. “Oh he drinks. He just usually has a beer or two. Stays away from tequila. Isn't that right, babe?” Dean asks with a smirk at Cas.

“Fuck you,” Cas says smiling sweetly at Dean.

“Only if you let me use the handcuffs.” This statement makes Castiel turn redder and advert his eyes as his co-workers laugh.

“So here's the story,” Dean says. To hear the story from Dean's point of view is interesting to Castiel. He had his own memories of that night. Ten years ago he had graduated  _ Magna Cum Laude _ from his law school and had just received word that he had passed the state bar with flying colors. To celebrate his college buddies took him to several bars and clubs in the downtown area. With Castiel's innocent looks, Gabriel's ability to smooth talk, and Balthazar's blatant flirting with anything that had a pulse; most of their drinks had been free.

The trio had moved from bar to bar that night, the two men announcing at the top of their lungs that their virginal friend needed a drink as they were celebrating. When asked the occasion, a different reason was told. Eventually, Gabriel had recommended they call it a night and get the very drunk Castiel home.

They hadn't even made it half a block when the contents of Castiel's stomach had made an appearance in gutter. This was also when an officer had pulled up. What Castiel remembers the most about meeting Dean for that first time was his smile. The way it pulled up a little higher on the left side of his face, the way that his mouth would open slightly showing just of a hint of his perfect white teeth. Castiel had learned over the years that was his shy smile and he had given it to Cas a lot that night.

“So I get a call about some guy so tossed, that the bar just wants to make sure the poor guy makes it home okay. When I respond there's three guys. Two of them are standing a good three feet behind the one that is basically on his hands and knees leaning over the sidewalk, vomiting with such force I think Linda Blair would have been jealous.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean's description.

“The poor guy’s friends are looking like they want to be anywhere else but there and there's Cas, just vomiting. I go into my patrol car and grab the bottle of water that I had and give it to him once I know he's done puking. His friends tell me that they were celebrating and had no clue that Cas had reached his limit. That's when Castiel decided to hit on me.”

“He didn't!” Maribel, Inias' wife gasped.

Dean nods. “The first thing he called me was Officer Sexy after I had told him my name.” The first time Dean gave him that smile, Castiel remembers. “Then he asked me if I was seeing anyone and when I admitted that I wasn't, he asked if I wanted to see him,” Dean chuckles softly and Castiel can see the hint of his favorite smile there on Dean's face. “Then he asked me about my cuffs, told me I could cuff him to the bed and make him scream for my billy club.”

The guys were howling with laughter at the last bit. Hannah gives Castiel an apologetic smile while Maribel just looks down right scandalized.

“But how did you two start dating? That would be such an awkward situation.”

“After Dean put me in the drunk tank to insure that I was not going to die,” Castiel answers for Dean. “He offered to buy me a cup of coffee the following morning when his shift was up. I almost didn't recognize him without his uniform.”

Dean chuckles. “I didn't think you would want to go with me. I actually had to get a pep talk from Sam for that.”

Castiel looks at Dean. “You never told me that.” Dean just gives him that shy smile and shrugs.

“So you've been together nearly ten years?” Hannah asks.

“Three years,” Castiel clarifies.

Dean nods. “We became fast friends. Not sure why we started dating but officially we've been together for three years.”

“Charlie and Jo's wedding,” Castiel says. “I think that's when I realized that I loved you more than a friend. Watching you walk Jo down the aisle and then dance with her. You took your role as her brother with such...” Castiel tilts his head trying to think of the word he was looking for. “Pride... I honestly only saw that look on your face when Sam graduated Stanford.”

Dean gave him a smile that Castiel couldn't name, but he liked it and hoped to see it again.

 

* * *

 

After that conversation with Castiel’s co-workers, something changed between Castiel and Dean. All day there was an underlying current that crackled with energy around them. Castiel found his body responding to Dean’s with more urgency than normal. As if it craved the warmth that rolled off of Dean’s body. As if there was an itch under his skin that only Dean’s touch could sooth. 

Castiel could tell that Dean was feeling it too. He could tell in the way that  Dean’s body would relax at even the simplest of touches by Castiel. A hand ghosting at the small of Dean’s back. A brief shoulder squeeze before he excuses himself for moment. No matter how innocent or simple the touch, it was something that both men needed desperately. 

Perhaps this is why both men wound up a tangled mess of limbs on the bed. Castiel’s mouth locked onto Dean’s, moaning in pleasure as Dean thrusts in slowly. Each movement of his hips deliberate in their purpose to bring them both to climax. Dean’s filthy words mix with Castiel’s moans. Castiel can hear himself beg, asking for more and Dean gives it to him gladly. The only sounds now heard is the slapping of skin on skin, names coming out in broken pants, and the occasional moan as each snap of Dean’s hips combined with the roll of Castiel’s own, brings them closer to the edge. 

It’s not until Dean practically folds Castiel in half, sucking his lower lip into his mouth in the most sinful way, did Castiel fall over the ledge. It was by far the best orgasam he had ever had. He felt it from the tip of his toes to the ends of his hair. He’s almost sure that if he was connected to an EKG you could see the moment in time when his heart stopped. If Castiel was to die, he would gladly die at that moment. 

Or perhaps the moment when he felt Dean tense up, the feeling of him pulsing inside him as the man groaned Castiel’s name. His voice was so low and quiet but loud enough that the movement of Dean’s lips pressed against Cas’ ear sent excited shivers down his spine. Regardless of whatever the consequences would be in the morning, Castiel wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.

When both men were spent, breathless and sweaty, Dean pulled away to get a warm damp cloth. When he returns he takes his time cleaning up Castiel before taking care of himself. Once he’s done - and has made an impressive toss to the bathroom from the bed - he lays besides Cas, wrapping his arms around him. Castiel wiggles trying to get away from the vacation beard Dean has decided to grow. 

“That tickles,” Cas laughs, trying to slap Dean’s arms away. This only makes Dean hold him tighter. 

He slides his leg between Castiel’s and kisses his shoulder. “I can’t believe this is almost over,” Dean says sadly. “This time Sunday, we’ll be flying back to reality.”

Castiel feels his statement like an anvil was dropped upon him. The reminder that what they had been doing this past week was nothing more than an act. That the mind blowing sex they just had moments before, was just sex. 

He heard Dean mumble something else, but it was soon followed by the soft puffs of air that Castiel had learned to recognize as Dean’s version of a snore.

 

* * *

 

Castiel knew he was making Dean nervous. Even he could tell that he was distancing himself from Dean and he was thankful that everyone else was too busy saying their goodbyes and wishing their friends a safe flight. Dean to his credit, was a beautiful actor. He smiled and gave the women hugs and kisses on the cheek. Expressing how happy he was to finally meet and put a face to the names. With the men he would shake their hands over even give them the manly one armed hug. But what Cas saw, the others didn’t. He saw the hesitation in Dean’s eyes. The worry. Even the smile he gave and the laugh that would erupt from his chest was fake.

Just like their relationship.

Castiel excused himself and headed back to the cottage. He wanted to strip the mattress and see if the resort could send new sheets because there was no way he felt that he could sleep on it again after the night prior. 

After getting confirmation that the resort would send housekeeping with new linens, Castiel got to work stripping the bed. He had managed to get the sheets, pillowcases, and duvet cover off and piled into a corner and a the trash bag complete with the spent lube packet and condom wrapper tied off and set by the door, by the time Dean made his way to the room.

“Okay, Cas. What the hell? What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Castiel asks, tossing the towels and washcloth into the pile of laundry.

“Cas, talk to me man. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Nothing. Dean. It just occurred to me that we had been sleeping in that bed for a week and had yet to change the sheets.”

“So you’re crying over dirty sheets?”

On reflex, Castiel turned away to swipe the back of his hand to his face.  _ Son of a… _ he thinks as the moisture rubs on to his hand. 

“Well, you know me…” Cas says dumbly with a shrug avoiding Dean’s gaze. 

“Yeah and that’s the problem, Cas. I do know you. So please tell me what’s up.”

“It’s nothing, Dean. Trust me.”

Dean looked like he was about to say something when his phone pinged and took his attention from Castiel. Cas watches as he scrolls through something then sends a message. Dean looks up to see Cas looking at him. 

“That was, Sammy. They’re checking into the hotel right now and Mom got us reservations to join them for dinner.” Dean explains. His phone pings again and he looks at it with a frown. “Sammy says it’s a tie kind of place.”

Castiel can’t help but laugh at Dean’s pout. “Good thing we have suits for the wedding then.” He turns his back to Dean to answer the door and let housekeeping in. Neither man speak as the clerk does his job. Too soon, they are alone again and Castiel feels Dean’s eyes on him.

“Cas?” When Castiel doesn’t respond, Dean places a hand on his shoulder, getting the man to turn and look at him. “Are we good?”

“Yeah,” Cas says with a nod.

It’s Dean’s turn to nod. “Alright. I’m gonna go check in with my folks. Come over when you’re done stressing about whatever it is you’re stressing over but don’t want to talk to me about.”

Castiel tries not to wince at the tone Dean’s voice holds. It’s better for both of them to distance themselves. The night before had been a mistake and if he plays his cards right, maybe Dean will see that too, blame the alcohol and they can move on with their friendship.   
  
So why is his heart shattering?   
  


* * *

 

John had made reservations for the Humuhumunukunukuapua’a. The famous restaurant named after the state’s fish was a sight to behold. The restaurant was settled over an man made lagoon. The thatch style huts served as a dining room, giving it an authentic Polynesian feel.

When Castiel had joined the Winchesters, he had the distinct impression that he was over dressed in his white collared shirt dark pressed jeans and blue tie. Mary was the first to spot him, giving him a strong hug and kids on the cheek. Dean came over to him with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

“Sammy assumed that this would be a Sunday best dinner because of the prices,” Dean joked, earning a glare from his brother in return. 

“Then this not required?” He asked tugging his tie loose. Dean nodded, his eyes tracking the movement of Castiel's fingers as he removed the tie and placed it in his pocket.

Soon the hostess advised that their table was ready and that was when Castiel noticed a petite brunette at Sam's side. 

She smiled at Castiel before looking up at Sam and saying something.

“I'm so sorry. Cas, this is my girlfriend, Ruby Rozakis. Ruby, this our friend Castiel.”

Castiel held his hand out to Ruby. “Rozakis? Greek?”

She smiled and shook his hand. “Very good! I'm actually first generation American.”

“And the best damn detective in vice!” Dean added with a wink to Ruby. 

Ruby blushed at Dean’s compliment and said something to Sam that Castiel didn’t catch. Instead he focused on following the rest of their party to their table. 

Turns out that not only had John made reservations for the popular and romantic restaurant but he had also reserved the famed  _ Table 70 _ for the family. This table sat along over the lagoon with a beautiful view of the ocean. Castiel tried to school his emotions but inside he was screaming to run and get out of this. 

Once everyone was seated, the waiter got everyone’s drink order. He then explained that they would be participating in the five course meal, each plate personally made by the chef and that they would get a chance to personally meet with the chef. Castiel could tell Mary was impressed with this idea and smiled fondly at John, who leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Castiel could help but smile at the sign of affection that John had given, clearly showing his boys how to treat their spouse. 

As conversation flowed, Castiel watched the Winchesters interact with each other. Mary would join in the ribbing that Sam and Dean gave each other, but would also show the motherly side when she would need to interject with a warning. John also joined in the joking, but laid the charm on Ruby and Mary. He of course, knew how the brothers interacted, having been friends with them for years. However there was a difference in the teasing and joking. Castiel couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one to notice it because by the time that the third course - a delicious salad called the  _ Kula Lua’ai _ that much to everyone’s surprise, even Dean liked - had started to be cleaned up,  Mary brought the attention of the table to Dean and himself.

“I must say, Dean,” she takes a sip of her wine and puts down the glass. “This vacation has done wonders for you and Castiel.”

Castiel chokes on his waters, coughing and sputtering as Dean slaps his back a few times. 

“Yeah, we’ve gotten great tans,” he jokes.

She smiles warmly and places her hand on his cheek. “No honey. When we saw you two a week ago, you both seems so uncertain and shy about your relationship. Right, John?” Dean’s father gives a slight nod in agreement to his wife. 

“You’ll have to excuse your mother and I’m sorry if I embarrass you, but I love the look of love on you Dean. And to see it reflected back from Castiel…” she sighs and places a kiss on Dean’s cheek, who has now looked down at his lap. 

Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. Lying to his co-workers was one thing, but to lie to Mary, that was too much to ask of Dean. 

“Excuse me,” Castiel said in a rush, getting up and leaving the table as fast as he possibly could without making a scene. Once he was outside of the restaurant he quickened his pace, needing to get as far away as possible. 

He was nearing sprint on the beach when he heard his name being called out. He slowed his movements, eventually coming to a stop once he could no longer see resort from where he was. 

“Cas! What the hell man?” Dean was panting by the time that he caught up. Castiel watched as the man bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he gulped in air to his lungs. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Dude, it’s okay. If you needed air, I get it. I do. But you fucking ran. What is going on?”

“It’s not of import.”

Dean looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “That’s where I call bullshit, Cas. Something’s up. You’ve been acting weird all damn day. Talk to me man.” Castiel watched Dean’s facial expressions morph from an accusatory glare to a worried almost pleading look.

“I just needed-”

“Cas,” Dean interrupted clearly seeing that he was going to brush it under the rug.

Castiel sighed. “I can’t do this, okay?”

“Do what?”

“This,” he motioned between them. “I can’t lie anymore. I appreciate that you wanted to help me with my work situation but I can’t do it anymore.”

“Cas?”

“I can’t ask you to lie to you mother! She thinks we’re in love for fuck’s sake!” He twisted the ring Dean had given him that first day off and held it up to him. 

Dean looked from Cas’ face to the ring and back. Castiel could have sworn that he saw Dean’s face crumble for a second before his stoic look was back. 

“What are you saying?” he asked finally, taking the ring and sliding it back on.

Castiel sighed. “I thank you for helping me with my dilemma and I intend to keep up my end of the bargain and accompany you to your cousin’s wedding. I just need to go back to the cottage and rest.”

Dean nodded and Castiel could see the muscles in his jaw clench. Castiel’s heart shattered again when Dean scrubbed his hands over his face, lingering over his eyes and looking away from Cas. He cleared his throat and asked, “And last night?”

The best night of my life and no other night will live up to it, Castiel thought. “Shouldn’t have happened. We got wrapped up in the act we’ve been living. Dean, you’re my best friend and I do love you but I can’t loose my friend. That’s why I can’t lie anymore.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Okay. I’m gonna go tell them you weren’t feeling good and didn’t want to ruin their night.” 

“Dean?”

Dean just held his hand up and walked back to the resort. 

Castiel had expected Dean to come to the cottage sometime after dinner. He never showed up. In fact he didn’t even come for his clothes. Sam had. Sam had explained that Dean had too much to drink the night prior and had slept it off in his room. Castiel apologized feeling as if it was his fault, only to have Sam shrug it off and tell him not to worry about it. 

“We’ll meet you in the lobby at fifteen till, okay?” 

The wedding was an intimate sunset affair out on the resort gardens. A beautiful red and orange sunset complimented the vows as Dean’s cousin and her fiance promised their love, devotion and lives to one another. Dean had looked breathtaking in his grey and silver suit. Castiel was pretty sure that wasn’t the one they picked out on their trip to the store prior to arriving to the island, but Dean never gave him the chance to inquire about it. He was aloof and flittered around the wedding reception, never pausing long enough for Castiel to have a moment of his time. 

As the party started to wind down, Castiel decided it was time to head back to the cottage. He had hoped to talk to Dean before their flight the next day but one look at the room that awaited him, it was obvious that Dean was eliminating that possibility as his items and bags were gone. With a heavy heart, Castiel packed his things and prepared for his flight back to the mainland. 


	6. We'll Always Have Hawaii

 

 

Castiel had learned that Dean had changed his flight, opting to fly back the night of the wedding, leaving Castiel to fly back alone. Not that he minded the flight, he has just had hope that he would have a chance to talk to Dean about their week. He honestly hadn’t expected for Dean to pull away like he did.

When Castiel got back to reality, he buried himself into work. He avoided Charlie and Jo’s calls. He declined lunch invites with Kevin and Crowley. Every time his phone rang he had hoped it was Dean but it wasn’t. It was as if that night on the beach, where Castiel said he couldn’t lie anymore was the last time he would ever see or hear from his Dean again. 

Of course he had seen Dean. Often times it was in passing at court. Dean would be in full uniform, either testifying as the arresting officer or escorting an inmate. When their paths would cross, Dean would acknowledge him with a simple incline of his head and a cold “Counselor.”

His co-workers asked about Dean. Often laughing as sharing a story from Maui. Each time was a knife in Castiel’s chest or salt on the wound. But he would just politely excuse himself and leave the conversation.

Finally he had enough and scheduled a meeting with his uncle. He was surprised to his his adoptive father, Chuck Shurley, as well as both John and Sam, but it didn’t discourage him. He had to say what was on his mind or it would surely drive him mad. 

“Have a seat, Castiel,” his uncle motioned to the empty side of the conference table. 

He took his seat and poured himself a glass of ice water, quickly gulping it down like a man dying of thirst in the Sahara.

“So I hear that you had a wonderful time at the retreat,” his uncle says. “In fact, Mister Winchester was just telling me some of the stories he heard from his son.” Castiel swallowed back the bile in his throat. He really didn’t want to come clean in front of John. 

John smiles kindly at Castiel and it throws him. “Dean told his mother and I that you convinced him to not only cliff dive, but take a helicopter tour!” John chuckles and Sam joins in his father’s amusement. When John notices Chuck’s confused expression he explains. “My son my be a daredevil but ever since his baby brother,” John points and Sam who waves, “broke his arm after jumping after Dean from a roof, my eldest has been afraid of heights and flying.”

“That is until, Cas,” Sam added looking at Cas. “When he met Cas, he wasn’t afraid of flying anymore.”

Castiel can’t help but scoff at that, remembering clearly how medicated Dean needed to be just to get to Hawaii.

“I think the favorite story you’ve told me about was the luau,” Richard adds. “Do you still have their certificate?” he ask Sam who nods. 

Castiel watches as Sam slides the certificate over to Castiel’s uncle as if adding a new piece of evidence for a trial.

“I’m horrible with foreign languages,” Richard laughs and passes the certificate to Chuck. “Maybe you can help me out.” 

Chuck nods and reads it over. “You and Dean both signed this?” Chuck asks his son. 

Castiel nods. “Yeah we thought it was a certificate for participating in the hula show.”

Chuck and John share a look before John folds his hands together on the table in front of him. “Son,” John says. “Do you care about my boy?”

“Of course,” Castiel responds without hesitation.

“Yet you had him lying to his family and your co-workers,” Richard counters and Castiel winces. 

“I’m sorry. I truly am. I was so upset when the idea of being passed for partner happening because I wasn’t “attached” to someone or had a family. When I shared my misery with my friends, it was suggested that Dean could help me and I could help him by being his plus one to a family event.” He glanced at Sam who sighed and shook his head.

“It was my idea, Dad.” The sets of head look at the youngest Winchester in surprise.

“Why would you do that to your brother?” John asks.

“You must have know what would happen.” Richard added.

“I get it,” Chuck says softly. “What better way to get to people to realize the truth then force them to live in a what if situation?” he chuckles. 

Sam nods. “I thought for sure, Cas had felt the same way as Dean. After all I’ve seen the looks but I guess I was wrong.”

Castiel didn’t understand what the hell was going on but he needed to say what he was thinking. “Listen. I’m not sure what is going on here, but I just wanted to say that I’m sorry,” he looked at his uncle Richard. “Like I said, I didn’t want to passed over as partner just because I don’t have a family of my own but I have put in more time in the ten years that I’ve been here than most of the staff here.” Castiel looked at John and Sam. “And I’m sorry to you both. I put Sam in an awkward and I allowed Dean to lie to both you and Mary. That was never my intention and I hope that you do not think any less of your son. He was merely helping a friend.”

“If I may?” Chuck asks softly, getting a nod from both Richard and John. “Cas… How familiar are you with the Hawaiian/Polynesian culture?”

“Not much. I mean we were explained some things.”

“Did they explain to you the significance behind ceremonial hula dances?” 

“No, but only because I knew that they have specific dance’s for various occasions.” Castiel answered his father.

Chuck nodded and looked at the other men at the table. “Do you mind if I have a moment with my son?” Castiel watched as the others left him and Chuck alone. “Cas, I need you to be completely honest with me.”

“Of course.”

“Are you in love with Dean Winchester?”

Castiel slumps back in his seat, suddenly feeling bone weary and tired. “Yes.” he says after a moment. Chuck nods his head looking at the certificate again. “Dad?”

“Do you know what  _ Male ‘Ana _ means in Hawaiian?” Chuck asks showing Castiel the word on the certificate he and Dean signed. Castiel now has a feeling but only shakes his head. “Son… John and Sam are here to help Dean file a very specific form and it is one that you would need to sign as well…”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “What form, Dad?”

“An annulment.” 

Castiel raises his eyebrow and scoffs. “Wow. I guess a lot has happened in the two months since we’ve been back. Was it Lisa?” Castiel asks then shakes his head. “Nevermind, if he wanted me to know he would have called me and told him.”

“Castiel James Novak, listen to me okay?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“I need to know. After the hula dance did you and Dean have sex?”

Castiel shifted in his seat suddenly feeling like a teenager again when his dad had caught him with a couple of skin magazines. “Dad…”

Chuck groans. “Okay. I’m just gonna rip it off like a band-aid. Castiel, in the eyes of the Hawaiian culture, you and Dean were married. And by you both signing this,” he points at the certificate, “it made the marriage legal. Now from what I understand-”

“A marriage can’t be dissolved if it was consummated. An annulment would be voided and Dean would have to file for a divorce.” Castiel looked down at the wooden table. His focus blurring out the longer he stares at the wood grain. 

He was married, legally, to Dean Winchester and Dean didn’t want it. It hurt but it made sense. Dean was only helping him out but just the thought that he was married to him made Castiel’s heart soar. But as soon as it was soaring it plummeted to the ground.

“How long has he known? That we were married?”

“He knew before he left Hawaii,” Sam’s voice came from behind him. 

Castiel turned into his seat to see Sam and John standing there. “How?” he asked.

“He saw the certificates that Gwen and Eric signed and recognized the one like yours. When he asked, they explained what it was. He went back to your cottage to get his things to give you space and took the certificate with him.”

“If he’s known this whole time, why hasn’t he said anything?”

Sam gave his a look as if to say he was stupid. “He was waiting for you.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel sighed a breath of relief when he saw the black beauty shining in the warm summer morning. He didn’t see any other cars near Baby which could be a good or a bad thing considering Dean will most likely have a loaded firearm on him, but he’d just take his chances. Castiel had known he would find Dean at the outdoor shooting range. It was his day off and Dean was a creature of habit. Castiel had learned that Dean prefered the outdoor range and the ability to get lost in whatever scenario he had in his head. There had been times when Castiel had joined him, Sam, Benny, Jody, and Donna for a paintball war at this very range. 

Those were always some of the best times that Castiel had had at the shooting range. They would come early in the morning and spend most of the day changing teams and tactics. Then at the end of the day, they would be sweaty, tired, covered in dirt and paint, enjoying pizza, wings, and beer.

When Dean came out from the range, Castiel was leaning against the driver’s side door of Baby. He watched as Dean’s step faltered, hesitating and calculating what his next move would be. A part of Castiel had hoped for a warm and friendly greeting, after all they had been friends for so long, it seemed silly that this was coming between them. Sadly that’s not what he got it. He got the angry Dean. The Dean that glares and answers you in short clipped tones.  _ At least this Dean isn’t going to shoot him _ , Castiel thought when he watched Dean disarm his gun and place it in the safe in the trunk of the Impala. 

When he done he came to stand in front of Castiel with his arms crossed over his chest. “Well?” he challenged. 

“I don’t know what you want from me, Dean.”

“I don’t want shit from you, Cas. You made it clear that you couldn’t lie any more. Well, guess what? Neither could I. So I’m trying to give you your clean fucking conscious.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Cas through his hands up in exasperation. “I came here to talk to my best friend! The one that have seen since before the end of our Hawaiian trip.”

Dean scoffed. “You know what that means. Sammy told me that you met with him and Dad. Why didn’t you just sign the papers? Then you could be free to be and do whatever you want.”

“What are you saying, Dean?”

“You said you couldn’t live a lie right?” Castiel nods. “Well, neither can I. So rather than lie and pretended that I don’t care for my best friend, rather than lie and tell everyone that I’m going to enjoy the single life while watching the look of absolute hurt on  _ his _ face when he is forced to listen to my latest conquests, I’m walking away.”

Castiel feels as if the wind had been knocked out of him and watches Dean’s arms fall. “You see, Cas. The problem is while you were living a lie that week, I wasn’t. I meant everything. I meant every word,” he steps closer to Cas and Castiel sees his own hand reach out for Dead. “I meant every touch.” Dean’s close enough that the hint of a breeze wafts the lingering scent of Dean’s aftershave towards Cas. Castiel’s hand lands on Dean’s Zeppelin shirt, the heat from his body radiating from underneath the worn cotton and his fingers tangle into the fabric. 

“I meant every kiss too, you know?” Dean said softly. Cas looked up to see Dean looking down at him. “I can’t lie and say you’re just a friend anymore, Cas. I love you and I’ve been in love with you for over four years now.”

“I feel it too,” Castiel said in rush. “When I said I couldn’t lie, I meant that I wanted it all. I wanted the romantic dinners, the playful kissing, the embraces. Hell even the sex!” he laughs a bit hysterically. “Jesus Christ, I realize my reaction the next morning was not the best, but you were acting like it was nothing and as hard I tried I couldn’t cause I’m in love with you and I kept reminding myself that-”

Dean cuts him off by pressing his mouth to his. He pulls Cas closer to him and Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, tilting his head to give Dean more control of the kiss. The sound that leaves the back of Dean’s throat reminds Castiel of a jungle cat growling at it’s prey as his tongue sweeps against Dean’s lips. 

All too soon Dean pulls away panting for air, his forehead against Cas’, his hands gripping Cas’ hips. Castiel can’t help the smile on his face as looks up at Dean who has the ghost of a smile.

“Now what?” Castiel asks.

“Well, we can get that divorce and start over or we can just go with it.”


	7. Epilogue

 

 

Castiel stood on the shore, the blue waters lapping against his feet with each wave that washes across the surf. The sun is bright but the breeze is making the heat barely noticeable. A familiar laugh followed by an equally familiar squeal causes Castiel to look over his shoulder where Dean is chasing two children. One a little girl with light brown hair screams a laugh as Dean grabs her waist and hauls her up into the air. The little boy with dark hair jumps besides Dean laughing and saying something Castiel can’t hear.

Castiel watches as Dean puts the little girl down and he motions to both children to come closer. Castiel doesn’t miss the mischievous on Dean’s face when suddenly the kids are running full speed towards him. Castiel braces himself for the inevitable impact, but is still knocked back by the children.

“Happy anniversary, Papa!” The kids practically sing to him. He smiles at his twins and thanks them both with a hug and kiss. 

When they crawl off of him to splash in the water, Castiel is pulled up by Dean and instantly pulled into his strong embrace. Castiel sighs happily as he watches their children splash and play. It had been ten years since the two men had their hula lesson that had led to a Hawaiian wedding. When Dean gave Castiel the choice to start over or pick up where they left off, he didn’t see it as an option. 

They had stayed married and renewed their vows in front of their family and friends on their one year anniversary. They had their ups and downs. Fights over silly things like whose place they would call home - both men had actually kept their apartments up until they bought the house they now reside in - or whose turn it was to do the dishes - Castiel didn’t see it very fair that with Dean always cooking that he had to do the dishes. To him it didn’t matter that Dean was the better cook, they both uses the dishes. They held each other and cried over several failed surrogate attempts to finally be blessed to find out their surrogate was not only pregnant but with twins.

Leia Kathryn and Luke Tiberius Winchester were both born seven years ago and it has been the best gift for both men, literally as their birthday was two days after Castiel and Dean’s wedding anniversary. Many people, especially those in  _ The Guild _ laugh at the fact that they gave their kids the names of the famous Skywalker twins, but it was a compromise from both fathers. While both loved Star Wars, Dean was a big fan of Star Trek. So Castiel had struck a deal that he could put Star Trek names and they would have the Winchester name, if he could have the first names. At the time, Dean put on a show, being upset that he couldn’t use captains Kirk and Janeway as the first names, but in all honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The twins lived up to their names even at their young age. Leia, while looking so much like Dean from his light hair, dimpled smile, and freckles was diplomatic, often being the one to solve a problem or find a way to strive for peace on the playground. Both men find it extremely adorable when their seven year old places her hands on her hips and gives whoever the target may be, a fierce stare from her jade green eyes.

Luke, is loyal to a fault. He also has a bit of a wild streaks that makes Castiel laugh when it shows because it’s so much like Dean that even Dean tries to deny his parentage. While Luke has Castiel’s wild dark hair, blunt chin and colbalt blue eyes and wide smile, he has Dean’s sense of adventure. 

Thinking back to all that time ago, when somehow he found himself in one of the most romantic settings in the US, even though a huge misunderstanding nearly cost him all of this, Castiel wouldn’t have changed a thing, for this was their story. To dumb men in love and too blind to see it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! A Destiel spin of a classic Harlequin Romance trope. I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for the chapter images. I just wanted to put some pretty into this lol
> 
> Want to know more about my process or what I've got in the works? Find me on tumblr at either my personal blog [here](deadlykittenkay.tumblr.com) or my writing blog [here](deadlykittenkaywrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
